


Say 'cheese' and 'thank you'

by thesecretdoor



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecretdoor/pseuds/thesecretdoor
Summary: Yuto feels that fluttering in his chest again, sinking down this time into the pit of his stomach and he’s a little concerned at how easily Yamada is turning him on, he’s more than a little concerned about how he’s going to feel when Yamada is fully naked and masturbating as the photoshoot briefing sets out.





	Say 'cheese' and 'thank you'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [h_itoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/gifts).



It’s not exactly what Yuto had in mind when he set out to Tokyo to become a photographer, Tokyo is an expensive place to live though and the agency pays far better than he’d make doing freelance.

He doesn’t even bother asking any more when he gets sent the assignment, whether it’s for a magazine, a DVD booklet, photo set, it’s all the same anyway – naked boys, hard cocks and lots of semen.

At least he’s working as a lead photographer, he can say that much, at least his work is actually being published, is being bought by people, even if he can never tell his mother that in fear of her going out to try and buy it.

Yuto arrives early to get set up. The set, as it is more often than not, is a bed, clean white sheets and soft light. Yuto doesn’t even need to read the briefing notes to know this will be someone young, pretty, probably new. He rolls his eyes as he opens the briefing anyway, he is new – Yamada Ryosuke – Yuto will be shooting his first ‘adult’ spread, to be published in a magazine ahead of the filming of his début JGV movie ‘Mystery Virgin’. At least it says he’s had modelling experience, catalogues when he was six followed by a stint in some popular girl’s magazines at eleven.

He’s not as young as Yuto expected him to be, when Yamada makes his way onto the set. Usually the first timers are fresh over the legal age limit – allegedly over it anyway, Yuto doesn’t ask questions – Yamada looks closer to Yuto’s age though. Even through the clothes he’ll be starting out in, Yuto can see that he doesn’t quite fit the typical ‘twink’ build either, Yamada’s shoulders are broad with muscle, his shirt tight around muscular arms.

The one thing he does have in common with the usual clientèle is that Yamada is pretty. Yuto thinks in this case ‘pretty’ might even be an understatement, gorgeous might not even cover it. Yuto hasn’t seen a boy that made his heart pound as much since he was fifteen and first trying to deny the fact that he might be bisexual.

Yamada turns to look at him, and Yuto is suddenly reminded that there are other people on set, he realises that Yamada’s manager is pointing Yuto out. Yamada inclines his head, his expression curious, soft dark eyes slightly perplexed.

“Are we ready?” Yuto asks whoever might be closest, shaking his head slightly to clear it. And then he turns back to his camera, taking a few moments to pull himself together before picking it up. “We’ll start by the wall.” Yuto says, pointing at the one beside the window, and then he can’t avoid looking at Yamada any more.

Yamada nods, gives a light affirmative “OK.” and makes his way over, his hands trembling just a little as he stands with his back against it.  
It’s clear that Yamada is nervous, his posture is stiff, it won’t make for good poses. Luckily Yuto has had enough practice with nervous newcomers and inept models alike to tease out good results anyway. To try and warm him up a little Yuto decides to try some close ups. “I’ll start with some of your face in profile, turn a little so that you’re looking out of the window.” Yamada does as he says, but the expression is still off. “Try and relax your features a little, as if you’re looking out into the distance, deep in thought.”

Yamada nods lightly. “OK.” and he does as Yuto says, his expression falling into a much more natural expression than Yuto expected right away.

“Just like that.” he says, and he frames the shot on the screen of his digital camera and takes a few. “Good.” He experiments with moving a little closer and backing away, moving around to the side a little and Yamada changes his position naturally, tilting his head a little, turning just so, framing the slightly rounded shape of his nose beautifully against the light filtering through the window. He looks breathtaking.

“Try smiling just a little.” Yuto says and Yamada complies immediately, just the perfect amount, gracefully soft. “Perfect.” he says aloud, then subconsciously “You’re really good at this”. The soft smile splits momentarily into a shyly pleased grin as he looks over at Yuto and Yuto’s heart gives a strong thud but then Yamada turns back to the window and Yuto is left standing in stunned silence for a moment before he remembers he’s supposed to be working.

Yuto shakes his head again to clear it and then backs out a little again, getting some full length shots now that Yamada seems a little more comfortable, and he’s just thinking that he could happily take photos like this all day when he remembers they don’t have all day, they’re on a schedule and they have a lot more to get through.

“OK.” Yuto says, clearing his throat, “We’ll try moving to the bed.”, he’s said it hundreds of times, to hundreds of handsome young men but it’s the first time his cheeks flush.

Yamada moves over to the bed as asked, and perches almost awkwardly on the edge of it for a moment before leaning back onto his hands with an uncertain smile. Yuto smiles back at him “That’s good, try looking up and to the side a little.” Yamada does, his neck stretching beautifully. “That’s good, like that.”

There’s the hint of a pleased smile again and Yamada moves his head a little, figuring out what Yuto is focusing on, and then he shifts his weight onto one hand, raising the other to fiddle with the collar of his shirt. “Yeah, that’s nice.” Yuto tells him, clicking away, trying to remain focused on the camera in his hand as Yamada runs his hand along his shoulder, baring more skin.

Yuto feels that fluttering in his chest again, sinking down this time into the pit of his stomach and he’s a little concerned at how easily Yamada is turning him on, he’s more than a little concerned about how he’s going to feel when Yamada is fully naked and masturbating as the briefing sets out.

Yamada’s head lowers then, and Yuto sees the spark of confidence when their eyes meet, groans a little on the inside when Yamada’s hand lowers to the buttons of his shirt and starts to pry them open, their gazes still locked together. He clicks the shutter blindly just a few times, and then reluctantly requests “Look at the camera” as he looks down into the digital display.

The shirt comes off soon after, Yamada practically seducing the camera with his eyes the entire time he’s opening buttons and Yuto can’t quite hold back a shudder when Yamada casts it aside.

His body is as toned as Yuto suspected it would be. Instead of the gangly arms and jutting ribs he usually photographs Yuto finds firm muscle and defined abs, traps like handles he could hold while riding...Another head shake, and by now Yuto thinks everyone must think he has a tick. He has to keep himself grounded though, the guy isn’t even close to naked and Yuto’s mind is already wandering.

Yamada shuffles out of his pants soon after, peeling down the zipper and moving back on the bed, practically sliding out of them and Yuto just watches the graceful striptease in admiration, remembering on occasion to take some photographs.

Yamada lays down once he’s clad in only his boxers – tight charcoal Calvin Klein’s that outline the turgid bulge beneath them flawlessly. It takes all of Yuto’s restraint to act natural, to not grasp his crotch when he feels himself hardening down the leg of his pants. It’s not the first time he’s gotten a boner while shooting – moans are moans and porn shoots are hot regardless of Yuto’s emotional investment, but it’s the first time he’s really been turned on like this, physically and mentally, in the ten months he’s been photographing adult entertainers.

“Not just yet.” Yuto says quickly when Yamada’s fingers find the waistband of his boxers. It’s mostly because Yuto isn’t quite ready yet, hasn’t gotten back quite enough composure, but it’s partly because he feels like there should be some photos of him in just his underwear. “Move your hand to your chest” he nods as Yamada does it “Good, touch your body for a while...” he feels his cheeks heating up again. “Touching your nipples would be good too...”

Yamada’s lips twitch just a little, and it could be a nervous smile but Yuto thinks it’s more likely at the slight hitch in his voice on the word ‘nipples’.

“Like this?” Yamada asks and Yuto almost groans as he nods because it’s first time Yamada has said anything other than ‘OK’ and his voice is just as soft and velvety as his skin, it’s beautiful. He holds back the groan, but he can’t help the sharp intake of breath as Yamada sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and flutters fingers lightly over the hard nubs of his nipples.

Yuto takes a few more photos, but this is meant to be a pornographic shoot after all, he can’t keep Yamada in his underwear all day. With a mix of trepidation and excitement he relents “You can take off your boxers now” Yamada nods and lets his hands slide slowly down his chest, and Yuto moves in a little closer to capture it all in photograph as his fingers curl under the waistband of his boxers and start to slide down.

Yuto can see it framed by the tight fabric, but he still feels a sudden flood of warmth in his groin when Yamada peels his boxer back to reveal his cock, thick and hard, glistening with pre-come at the head.

When they’re all the way off, Yuto moves back, unable to resist taking a few full frontals before saying. “Roll over onto your stomach for a moment.”

Yamada does as he asks, folding his arms on the bed in front of him and resting his head on them while Yuto moves to take a photo looking down over his back. He moves down Yamada’s body after that, photographing the muscular shoulders, the smooth slope of his back, the perfectly rounded ass that it takes all of Yuto’s willpower not to reach out and trace with his fingertips.

He turns to take a few photos looking up over Yamada’s back. “Look over your shoulder.” Yuto requests and Yamada turns his head, his gaze meeting Yuto’s again, his expression soft and yet seductive, turning a little more wary as Yuto asks. “OK. Could you lift up so that you’re on your elbows and knees?”

From this angle Yuto can see everything, the camera sees everything, the way Yamada’s hole clenches ever so slightly under his scrutiny, and it’s as much to avoid temptation as it is duty that has Yuto moving back around to Yamada’s front. He takes a few photo’s from that angle with Yamada leaning on his elbows and then he asks Yamada to get up so that he’s just on his knees.

The view of Yamada’s cock is even more appealing this way than when Yamada was laying down, like this Yuto can’t miss the way it twitches in arousal as Yuto bites into his lip to ground himself again. “Start touching yourself...”

His “That’s good, keep going.” sounds more sexual than he means it to when Yamada’s hands hover for a moment around his hips before his right hand moves to the base of his cock, stroking slowly up just once.

Yamada hesitates, that slight uncertainty in his eye and Yuto has seen this second wind of nerves happen plenty of times. He gets it, gets why it’s difficult, he can’t even imagine putting himself in such a vulnerable position, doing something so intimate in front of so many prying eyes. At least Yamada manages to stay hard though, manages to start his hand moving again and Yuto almost moans as he closes his eyes momentarily, his thumb sliding through the bead of moisture at the head of his cock.

He seems to gain confidence as he continues stroking, as his eyes open again and find Yuto’s and Yuto has to bite into his lip to hold back his groan as every stroke feels like it could be on his own cock.

“Look at the camera” Yuto requests again, a little more reluctantly this time, and Yamada’s eyes turn to the camera as his free hand moves up to pinch his nipple lightly as he squeezes his cock harder.

“I’m sorry, I’m close.” Yamada says after a few minutes, his hand slowing and his eyes dropping to the bed by his knees, his cheeks tinged just a little pink.

Yuto swallows heavily, a sharp twinge of arousal making his cock throb. “That’s OK, we’ll have a short break, take a few minutes to calm yourself down a little and then we’ll go for a different position.”

He puts down the camera and takes a few minutes himself, quickly dismissing his urge to run to the bathroom and relieve himself of the tightness in his trousers. Yamada walks around the set a little, a robe wrapped around him thanks to one of the ADs, and then he goes to sit in corner alone for a few minutes.

When they return to the set Yamada gives him a sheepish smile. “Sorry about that...”

“It’s fine, honestly.” Yuto tells him, doesn’t go as far as to say it’s kind of hot actually that he was so into it, that he wasn’t having to pretend like so many others that Yuto photographs do. “We don’t need to drag it out much longer, we’ll get a few shots with you laying on your back and then we’ll move onto...the climax” he finishes by nodding his head awkwardly and Yamada smiles a little. How many times has he said the words already? To how many handsome young men? And yet when it comes to Yamada and the idea of come-shots, Yuto can’t prevent his cheeks flushing like an embarrassed, horny schoolboy.

Yamada nods with that same intrigued but slightly confident smile and makes his way back to the bed to lay down. Yuto moves back in close again, gets a few body shots from all kinds of angles as Yamada resumes stroking himself. He slows when Yuto focuses on his cock, a barely contained whine and his other hand fisted in the sheets beside him, and then he moves faster for a few strokes as Yuto says “That’s great, just like that.” his voice quivering with arousal.

Soon Yamada slows, his grip shifting from his fist to just two fingers and his thumb with a shuddery breath. Yuto makes a strained noise in his throat because it’s even hotter when he can see it better, see the thick veins standing out, see the head shining with moisture. He actually moans quietly when he moves around again and notices the stringy line of fluid connecting the head of Yamada’s cock to his stomach.

“Keep going.” he says almost urgently when Yamada stops, and Yamada starts again, just a few short strokes before he stops again, his hand stilling just for a moment before pulling away entirely as he makes a choked whining noise.

“I’m sorry.” Yamada says quietly, the words punctuated with heavy breaths. “Sorry, I’m going to come.”

The words alone almost have Yuto moaning. He bites it back, nods instead, his breath still coming out a little short as he continues. “Alright. I think we have enough shots, just sit up a little against the headboard now so I can get everything in one shot.”

There’s a few things more to explain to Yamada since it’s his first time, mainly about how he can’t go too fast, even when he’s right on the edge he has to resist or there’ll be motion blur, how as much as he might want to stroke himself through it, he needs to stop so that they can get a clear shot of him coming. He has to explain how with the angle he needs to be conscious of his facial expression too. Yamada nods along with him, his breathing still uneven, every hitch in it like a stroke to Yuto’s straining erection.

“OK, you can start when you’re ready.” Yuto says, his voice trembling with anticipation. “Just remember to give me a few seconds warning.”

“OK.” Yamada repeats, his eyes closing lightly as his hand starts moving again slowly, just a few strokes that have Yamada almost squirming, the hottest little gasps leaving his parted lips and then he says “I’m coming.”

Yuto is almost too distracted by how erotic his voice sounds – half breath and half groan, all desperation – to flick his camera into continuous shooting mode.

Yuto gasps with Yamada as the shutter starts clicking, just in time for pearly white to erupt from the end of Yamada’s cock. Yamada strokes again just once, urging more out, thick and sticky, and then his hand stills at the base as he continues to spurt, painting his chest.

He changes the angle, moving around to shoot down from the shoulder as Yamada jerks gently through the aftershocks, his hand resuming, squeezing his cock hard on the upstroke as the last of his release dribbles over the head. When his hand falls away Yuto moves in for a shot of his release, his own cock throbbing against his leg as he follows the spattered trail of white over Yamada’s tensed abs, right up past his nipples.

Yuto turns the camera onto Yamada’s face then, and he somehow looks even more stunning. His cheeks are flushed beautifully, his expression soft, sated, and his eyes flutter closed as his lips part in a breathy sigh. “Perfect.” Yuto says aloud. “That was perfect, well done.” Yamada’s lips quirk ever so slightly into a shy smile but he doesn’t open his eyes until Yuto is retreating rather reluctantly back to the computer to check the shots.

They are perfect, every single one, and Yuto is almost disappointed for the first time that his work ends here – that he won’t be the one slaving over these photos for the next few hours, picking out the best ones, cropping them down where needed, censoring out the necessary parts.

When he looks back over, one AD is handing Yamada a box of tissues to clean himself up with, while another brings him a robe to wrap around himself, hiding his already softening flesh. He’s ushered away after that, presumably to shower, and Yuto is left with a raging erection and a strange sinking feeling in his chest.

He wishes everybody else would just leave already, so that he could be alone with the photographs he’s just taken but he’s done enough shoots to know how long everything else takes to clear up so instead he hands over the memory card to the editor and starts to pack up his camera. He’s still hard when he’s done, his head still filled with flashes of Yamada – beautiful, desperate, falling apart – and for a moment he considers again dashing to the closest bathroom to jerk off hurriedly but part of him wants to savour it while the mental images are still fresh.

Instead he makes his way out to his car and loads up his equipment, but just as he’s about to get in and head home, a voice calls over. “Nakajima-san” He’s not sure if it’s his heart that pounds first or his cock that throbs, but both do it again in unison as Yamada jogs across the parking lot to greet him.

He looks just as stunning in ripped jeans and an oversized sweater as he did half an hour ago, naked with his cock in hand, it’s almost criminal. “Yamada-san...” Yuto says, licking his dry lips nervously, excitedly.

“I...um...” Yamada’s cheeks flush a little and he smiles awkwardly, his fingers scratching the back of his head beneath his damp, tawny hair. “I guess, I just wanted to say thank you for today...”

“Thank you?” Yuto asks in surprise. “Why do you need to thank me, you were the one...” his voice trails off in embarrassment.

“Yes, thank you.” Yamada smiles, it’s such a beautiful smile “I was really nervous...I’ve never done anything like this before and I’ve been really doubting whether I could actually do this kind of thing as a career but...you made me feel really comfortable. You were really kind and understanding and if I’m honest I don’t think I’d even have been able to get hard today if you weren’t looking at me the way that you were...”

Yuto’s heart stops for a moment and his cheeks flush. “The way I was looking at you?”

There’s that shy smile again, impossibly irresistible. “I don’t think I’ve misunderstood...” Yamada says, though his voice does sound a little uncertain. “Nobody has ever looked at me like they wanted me so badly...it made me feel really good about myself and I think that was the only reason I could do what I did today...” Yamada steps closer and Yuto finds himself pressed against the side of his car, Yamada so close it’s almost unbearable. “So I wanted to say thank you...”

Yuto gasps in surprise as Yamada’s hand presses against his crotch, and then he moans, louder than he should in a public parking lot, as the hand starts moving, rubbing against him. Yamada shushes him lightly before leaning in to press their lips together to muffle Yuto’s noises, which only get louder as Yamada opens the button and zipper of his jeans before reaching in through the fly of his boxers to touch him directly.

“I’m gonna come.” Yuto gasps against Yamada’s lips, far too soon, and the words bring with it flashes of memory – images of Yamada sprawled out on white sheets – that drag him over the edge.

For a few moments Yamada continues to stroke him through it, Yuto trying to catch his breath between soft, calming kisses and then he pulls away with a breathy chuckle. “Well that’s one way to say ‘Thank you’”

Yamada hums and smiles lightly again. “That wasn’t to say thank you, that was because I’ve never wanted anybody so badly either. To say thank you I was thinking more dinner at my place this weekend?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry recipient-san, I really wanted to take up your challenge of dark, psycho fic but there was just too much angst and unhappy endings! Instead I went with the slightly safer barely-a-plot porn, I hope you enjoy it all the same!


End file.
